The present invention relates generally to abrasive articles for abrading a work surface and, more particularly, to resilient abrasive articles.
Sheet-like abrasive articles are commonly used in a variety of sanding operations including hand sanding of wooden surfaces. In hand sanding, the user holds the abrasive article directly in his or her hand, or attaches it to a sanding tool, such as a sanding block, and moves the abrasive article across the work surface. Sanding by hand can, of course, be an arduous task.
Sheet-like abrasive articles include, for example, conventional sandpaper and resilient sanding sponges. Conventional sandpaper is typically produced by affixing abrasive mineral to a relatively thin, generally non-extensible, non-resilient, non-porous backing (e.g., paper, film etc.). Conventional sanding sponges generally include a resilient backing that is easier and more comfortable to use than conventional sandpaper.
Resilient sheet-like abrasive articles are also known in the patented prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,113 (Minick et al.), for example, discloses a flexible abrasive product comprising a flexible sheet-like reinforcing layer comprising a multiplicity of separated resilient bodies connected to each other in a generally planar array in a pattern that provides open spaces between adjacent connected bodies, each body having a first surface and an opposite second surface, and abrasive particles to cause at least the first surface to be an abrasive surface. While such resilient abrasive articles generally perform well, it has been found that such abrasive articles, when produced in coarse grades (for example, having a grit size of about 40 to about 80) wear more quickly than such abrasive articles produced in finer grades, particularly when used in certain end use applications such as the sanding of edges or corners.
It would be desirable to provide a resilient abrasive article having a backing layer comprising a multiplicity of separated resilient bodies, such as the backings described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,113 (Minick et al.), that is more durable and produces a more uniform scratch pattern, and to also provide a resilient abrasive article that is easier to use, lasts longer, has improved cut, and produces finer scratches than a sheet of sandpaper having a comparable grit size.